


The "not so" Final Problem

by almost_mediocre



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almost_mediocre/pseuds/almost_mediocre
Summary: This is set right after the last episode of Sherlock season 4 episode 3 "The Final Problem" from Molly Hoopers point of view.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is first time I've ever posted anything on here and the first time in a long time I've written anything. Feel free to leave comments on how to help me improve my writing style and I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I slowly hung up the phone right after I spoke those 3 stupid words he so desperately needed me to say. But why? I had fantisized for so long about telling him how I really felt, but every desperate attempt I made at getting him to notice me was met with cruel remarks. So why now? Something must have been horribly wrong for him to beg me that way, but it didn't make it sting any less. For an experiment? I should be used to this, but something about him always draws me back. I felt my knees get weak and begin to tremble and I could no longer hold my own weight. I fell to the floor in the kitchen letting my head rest on the cabinets behind me, still clutching the knife i had been using to cut up the lemon for my tea. My eyes swelled with tears, the lump in my throat that had been growing ever since I saw his stupid name light up on my phone felt thicker than ever and before I could even stop myself I dug the knife I had in my hand, into my arm. It instantly took my breath and I gasped hard. Not because of the pain, but because I hadn't done this to myself in years and definitely not in a place that would be easily noticed. The blood started running down my arm and pooling in my hand. I quickly jumped up and ran for the sink feeling complely astonished at what I had just done. I threw the knife in the sink and turned the cold water on. I ran my arm under the water and winced as it hit my open wound. How could I be so stupid? As soon as Sherlock sees this... Sherlock... For a second I had completely forgotten about why I was currently having to clean myself up in the first place. I turned off the water and headed down the hall to my bathroom so I could bandage up my mess. I opened the medicine cabinet directly above the toilet and grabbed the banage wrap. By this point the blood was already starting to run down my arm again so I grabbed the hand towel laid on the side of the bathroom sink and wiped up what I could before sloppily wrapping the bandage around my arm. I felt so mentally, emotionally, and physically drained. All I wanted to do at this point was to change clothes and lay down. I left the bloody hand towel on the bathroom floor and I found myself not caring if I had managed to keep the blood off my carpet between the kitchen and the bathroom or not. I dont remember the last time I felt this numb. I made my way to my bedroom across the hall and put on the biggest sweatshirt I could find. I flopped backwards onto my bed and started trying to piece together what exactly had just happened. I rolled over on my side and curled my knees up, and tucking my arms up close to my chest. The lump that had been sitting in my throat for the last 20min finally released and i couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Why him?! Why? Why can't I love anyone else? I've tried so many times. He's always so cruel, until he isn't. He always keeps me hanging by a thread. I cried harder than I ever had and continued to until I finally fell asleep.  
Suddenly I was awoken by a distant ring and buzz from what only could be my cell phone I left laying on the kitchen counter. I didnt for second feel like getting up and facing the reality of that afternoon. I decided to let my voicemail do the answering for me and closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Soon enough the noise stopped and I started to drift back to sleep. Just as I was about to dose off, it started up again. I rolled over onto my back and let out a large sigh and grumble and pulled myself out of the snotty mess I'd made of my bed. I made my way to the kitchen and my heart immediately sank when I saw the caller ID. Sherlock. No no NOO! Not again! The lump in my throat immediately returned. Except this time from anger and not so much sadness. I'm not letting him control my emotions like this. I can't. This has been going on for far too long. I reached over and picked up my phone. My hands were trembling and I just let it sit in the palm of my hand watching it ring over and over again. Finally, it again stopped and I waited for it to start ringing again, but it thankfully didn't. I set my phone back down in the counter and walked to the window in my kitchen to try to get an idea of what time it was. How long had I slept? I walked back to my phone and clicked it on, 3:00am. I let out of large sigh and walked to the bathroom to check out the damage. The bloody hand towel was just where I left it and i couldn't bring myself to pick it up and throw it with the laundry. I didnt want to further remind myself of the damage I caused myself. I looked up at the mirror and it was then I realised just how much of a mess I was. My hair was matted with snot and tears. My mascara was smuged and smeared and my eyes were red and puffy from crying for hours before I fell asleep. The whole afternoon felt like a dream. I needed to clear my head so I decided the best next step was to shower and clean myself up. I turned the hot water on, shut the bathroom door and sat down on the toilet lid to let the steam consume me. After awhile I decided I better go ahead and finish up before all the hot water was gone so I undressed, slowly and carefully removed my bandage, got in, and started my routine. The whole shower thing failed to clear my mind for two reasons, one being the fact that the hot water was making the cut I made on my arm surge with pain, and two, everytime I closed my eyes all I could see was him. His perfectly brown fluffy hair, his smirk, his tall slender body.. STOP. I opened my eyes, quickly shut the shower off, and stepped out. I wrapped myself in a towel and went to my bedroom to find some clothes. I found another large sweatshirt and threw it on and found my favorite pair of under wear and my tall cozy wool socks. Just as I was finishing up, I heard a knock at my door. Who could possibly be knocking at my door at 3 o'clock in the morning? I asked myself this question knowing all too well who is always wide awake at 3am. My stomach sank and I slowly made my way to the door as the knocks got louder and more worried. Suddenly the knocks stopped and a voice came from the other side. "Molly? You can open the door now. I heard you shuffling on the other side. I know you're there." My heart started racing so fast. The last person I wanted to see right now was beating down my door at 3am, but why? There were so many times I dreamt of him showing up, but now, after all this, what he drove me to? No. "I dont want to see you, Sherlock. If I wanted to speak to you I would've answered the phone when you called 30 times." It was quiet for a second and then he said "I only called 3 times. 30 is way of an overstatement." At that point I was fuming. "Fuck you, Sherlock! Get the fuck out of my apartment! I'm not one of your experiments!" His voice was much softer this time. "Molly.. please.. just.. please.." I rarely heard him like this so I slowly opened the door and let him in. He stepped in the door and and he turned around to latch it behind him he said "You know Molly it was just an experim.." I cut him off as I slapped him hard across the face and at this point I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. I started to cry hard and he said "Go ahead.. Take this out on me.. I deserve this.. I don't deserve you.." I gladly took him up on his offer and slapped him again and at this point I could barely make him out because I was crying to hard to see. I started slamming my fists into his chest as I tried to take out all of my pint up anger out on the man I really did love. I don't know how long I would've kept going until suddenly he grabbed my arm. As I was beating his chest the sleeve on my left arm had slid up to reveal what I had done. He examined it for a second then quickly started searching my apartment. He ran to the kitchen and flipped the lights on revealing the blood drips on the floor and the bloody knife in the sink. "She swore to it! She swore she didn't hurt you!" Who was he talking about? She? Before I had another second to think, he quickly ran over to me and grabbed both my shoulders, "Molly where are they?! Who was here?! I need you tell me now!" I tried to open my mouth to tell him what I had done, but nothing would come out. Before I could try again he ran to the back of my apartment and flung open the bathroom door desperately searching for whoever had done this. "Sherlock.." I said. "Not now Molly! Someone was here! Just tell me! Please let me help you!" I was just about to explain when he said "Oh Molly.. you didn't.." But how did he know? It didn't really matter because he knew, he always knew. I hadn't stopped crying and all at once I felt his arms slowly wrap around me. I started to push away but then I let him hold me as I let my head rest on his chest. I wept hard for a few minutes until I realized he was whispering over and over again "Im sorry.. Im so sorry Molly.. My Molly.. I'm so sorry.." I didn't know what to say or even how to feel. My whole head filled with thoughts of everything that had happened. What had a missed? Who was "she" he was talking about? All this time and now this. I felt his arms move from around me and he put his hand on my chin to lift my head so he could look at me. "My Molly. I know youre trying to add the events that have unfolded over the last few months together and I promise I will explain all of this to you in due time." Before I knew it, he had bent down and had me cradled in his arms walking me towards my bedroom. "Wait, what are you doing? Sherlock, stop, please tell me what happened." But before I could protest, he was laying me down on my bed and of all things tucking me in. He bent down and kissed my forehead and said "Molly, when I called you earlier, it was an experiment, but not my own. I need you to get some rest so I can explain everything to you with your head clear. I'll be back first thing in the morning." He reached over and flipped the light off and started to walk away but without even thinking I grabbed his hand. "Stay. Please." He turned and looked at me surpised. "Molly I don't think.." I cut him off before he could even finish "Please." Without another moments hesitation he turned back around and shut the bedroom door behind him. I had dreamed of this moment for so long. Fantisized even, but never had a dreamt it would be like this. He walked around to the opposite side of the bed, took off his shoes, hung his jacket on the chair I had in the corner of my room, and layed down on top of the sheets, crossed his legs and assumed his "thinking position". "Sherlock just for once in your life can you TRY to be human with me? Please hold me."  
I felt like then maybe I was asking too much and I was getting carried away because I still didnt know what any of today meant. He stood up and took off his pants and also laid them on the back of my chair. "Wait what are you doing, Sherlock?" He said, "You asked me to be human, do you seriously think I sleep with my trousers on?" A slight smirk rose from the corner of his mouth, the same smirk that always had me tripping over his every word for so long. He climbed back into bed, this time under the covers with me and I instantly felt his warmth as he slid one arm underneath me to pull me closer to him. He pulled my head onto his chest and let his chin rest on the top of my head. He put his hand under my chin to raise my head just enough to kiss my forhead. I was so confused by it all, but for the first time in so long I felt safe and at peace and I drifted off to sleep on the chest of the man I have loved for so long.


	2. The "not so" Final Problem  Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Chapter 1. You'll get to see a bit from Sherlock's perspective in this chapter. Let me know what you guys think! :)

Chapter 2

The next morning I was awoken by the sunlight creeping through my bedroom window. I turned over onto my back and let out a huge yawn and stretch. It was then that I noticed the coat hanging on the back of my chair and a pair of shoes placed neatly underneath. I sat up quickly in shock and grasped the sheets on the opposite side of the bed. Had the events of the night before not been a dream? They must not have been because I was either hallucinating or those were in fact Sherlock Holmes shoes and jacket laying in my room. Suddenly I noticed a low, deep hum coming from the kitchen and the smell of fresh tea and eggs. I sluggishly made my way out of my bedroom and took the short walk to my kitchen. As soon as I rounded the corner Sherlock was at the stove scrambling eggs and making a fresh pot of tea. For a second I just stood there admiring him like this. I was always so used to seeing him in "game on" mode and never like this. His hair was still messy from sleep, his shirt half unbuttoned exposing his chest and he was humming Partitia No.1 by none other than Bach. It was then he turned on his heels, spoke up and said "Ah, you're finally awake. You can come in here and show me where your plates and cups are so I can stop rummaging around in your kitchen." "Bach this early in the morning Mr. Holmes?" A smirk rose from the corner his mouth when I said this. "I didnt know you were a fan, Mrs. Hooper." "There are lots of things you don't know about me." I gave him a wink and we both laughed as I made my way over to the cabinets that held my plates and cups. I reached above my head to grab the plates and as I was I could see him in my peripheral leaning against the counter with his arms crossed watching my every move. He said "You know Molly, I really do love you." His words caught me so off guard that I lost grip of the plate I had in my hand. I gasped, and like he had already meticulously calculated how I would react to his words, caught the plate right before it shattered at my feet. He stood up and gently laid the plate on the counter and with his other arm picked me up and set me on the counter. He pressed himself between my legs so that they were resting on either side of his waist. He put both hands on the sides of my face and studied over every detail of me till his eyes met mine. "Molly, I really do, without a doubt, have always, loved you." I honesty couldn't believe what I was hearing considering every attempt I had ever made at getting his attention was met with cruel deductions and hurtful remarks. I said "I.. I love you too, Sherlock. You know I do. You know I always have. I just don't understand where all this is coming from. Everytime I have ever tried to show you how much I care or even get you to notice me, you've always been so cruel. I don't understand." He sighed and let his head drop to stare at the floor. "Molly Hooper, I knew since the first time we met that there was something special about you." He raised his head back up till his gaze met mine. "Your whole presense caught me off guard because I've lived my whole life based on logic and reason. I understand the chemistry of love, logically, but letting yourself fall into it was a liability I wasn't willing to take. Yet you still stood by my side, helping me whenever I asked. I thought if I always kept you at arms length you could never be put in harms way on my account. I was wrong. Very wrong." I took a second to take in everything he was saying and sloppily tried to piece it all together in my mind, and I said. "You were wrong? Sherlock what's going on? What happened and why were you so frantic searching my flat? Am I in danger?" He wrapped his arms around the small of my back and pulled me close to his chest, and that's when he explained it all. His sister Eurus, the video cameras, the awful experiments she made them do. "Molly this was the very thing I was trying to protect you from. I should've seen this coming. I realize now that the only way I can truly protect you is to be close. To let myself actually be close. I was ignorant to think I could save you from this keeping you so far away. I just should've seen this coming considering all the times John has been in danger on my accout." Without even thinking I grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him hard. For a second he stepped back and we both looked at each other in bewilderment. Then he quickly stepped forward running his hands through my hair, pulling me forward pressing his lips hard against mine letting his tongue part my lips. I lightly bit his lower lip urging him to go futher and ran my hands through his hair massaging his scalp. "Oh, Molly..." He lightly moaned. He kissed from my mouth all the way to my ear and whispered "I love you Molly Hooper." His lips lightly touched my ear as he spoke and my body was immediately covered in goosebumps surging with electricity from his touch. I felt the heat in my lower abdomen rise. I wrapped my legs tight around his waist and pulled him in close. I wanted to know every detail of Sherlock Holmes. I wanted to memorize every freckle, scar, and hair on his body. He slid his hands up my thighs and slowly up my ribcage as he kissed down my neck to my collarbone running his tongue across it and lightly biting along the way. Our breathes quickend and I leaned over and slowly ran my tongue across his ear and whispered "Take me." A low growl came from his throat. "Where would you like to begin?" "This counter, the floor, the couch, my bed, anywhere, all of them." I said. He quickly slid his hands down my back and underneath me to lift me off the counter. I kept my legs wrapped tightly around his waist and my hands intertwined with his hair. His hands tighly gripped my arse and thigh. Our kissing became more agressive and sloppy, our tongues fighting for dominance. He made his way down the hall and to my bedroom. He pushed the door open with his foot and then kicked it closed as he walked in. He shoved me up against the closed door and I loosened the grip of my legs from his waist.

**********

My mind was completely flooded of pictures of her. Like someone had opened up a dam and completely drowned me with everything Molly Hopper. Her hair, her smell, the complection of her skin, the way her eyes dialated and her heart race quickened anytime I walked into the room. I might have been the worlds one and only consulting detective and took down some of London's greatest threats, but this was not my area of expertiese. I had always considered myself married to my work. Craving and longing for the next puzzle to solve. I felt like my mind was betraying me. My whole life I had depended on straight logic for everything, but this was different. I felt like the room was spinning and turning. When was the last time I used? Had I? No, of course not, I brushed the thought away because I was engulfed by her scent, her taste, her touch. My mind was failing me. What was this feeling? All the emotions appeared before me as I moved and arranged them and yet I still couldn't place it. Time was something I couldn't get a grasp on either. Chasing the white rabbit, trying to reach his watch. Had it been seconds, hours, minutes, days since I walked into her flat. Deductions. The only thing I knew wouldn't fail me. I tried to slow my mind. Focus. Breathe. Deduce. I slammed her body against the bedroom door and her legs loosed their grip from around my waist. I grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the door above her head. I quickly looked over every inch of her body. Eyes dialted, per usual with my presnece, quicken heart rate, deep heavy breathes.. her tastes was still on my mouth, her scent overpowered everything and again my mind was clouded and something more fereal awoke in me. I've never been this off balance. I couldn't even deduce, but honestly, what was there to? I was failing to grasp the most basic human emotion. I felt fear and the sudden weight of responsibility lay on my shoulders. Molly's word's from the night before rang loud in my mind, "Sherlock just for once in your life can you TRY to be human with me?" I wasn't very good at letting myself be controlled by pure emotion, but for her I would try anything. I could feel the heat rising in my lower abdomen and it was getting increasingly harder to not loosen the grip I had on Molly's wrists and let her completely devour me. I may not be good at this, but even I could see the look of desire in her eyes and for the first time I let my body and emotions take over instead of my mind. For once I was gonna get out of my own damn head and let my actions do the talking. 

**********

He shoved me up against the closed door and I loosened the grip of my legs from his waist. I had longed for him to be looking at me the way he was right now. For a moment he just looked at me from top to bottom, like he was taking me all in. I let him. I wanted him longer than I could rememeber and I wasn't about to rush him along. And truthfully, the more he prolonged the inevitable, the wetter I got, the more primal I felt. My body was aching in agony for his touch before he finally loosened his grip of my wrist and my hands slid down his body making their way to the clearly noticible bulge in is trousers. I pressed and rubbed my hand across the front of his trousers and my other across the curve of his back pulling him closer. He moaned out as I stroked him over his clothes. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt lifting it up and over my head tossing it into the void of my room. His tongue trailed hard down my neck and found my breasts, his tongue ran circles around my nipples lightly suckling and biting. "Sher..lock.." a low growl exited his throat when I moaned his name, vibrations resonating throughout my body. He kissed and ran his lips and teeth down my stomach to my hips. I bucked as his teeth sank deep in my hip, his tongue raked across my panty line and the fire in me burned hotter. I reached forward running my fingers through his hair pulling it hard, lifting him back to my level. He stood up and towered over me. I grasped his belt and with one fell swoop it was off. I untucked his shirt from his trousers and fumbled with the buttons as our breathing increased and he kissed my neck more aggressively leaving marks behind. He stepped back for just a moment letting his shirt fall to the floor. I grabbed the front of his trousers and pulled him back towards me. I ran my hands up his sides to the top of his back gripping his shoulder blades. My nails sank into his back as I pressed my exposed chest to his. Light moans and grunts came from both of us with each new touch made. He bent down, lifted me, and sat me down on the bed. I laid down on my back with my knees up as he worked my underwear off and threw them to the side. I admired his toned body as he quickly undid his pants letting them fall to the floor, his underwear following close after. I laid in awe at the man in front of me and the size of him. I parted my legs as he joined with me. He placed one hand on the bed beside me and the other on himself, slowly teasing the bulb between my lips. I grasped at the sheets on either side of me, bucking my hips and moaning with each flick. He kept his eyes fixed on mine, obviously finding pleasure in teasing me. He slid downward guiding himself slowly into me, streching me out. We both gasped as he entered inside me. His other hand fell to the bed beside me as he braced himself moving back and forth inside me. He leaned down planting soft kisses to my neck keeping his pace slow. I lifted my hands, tangling my fingers in his hair, guiding him where I wanted him to kiss next. He kissed up my neck to my ear placing my lobe between his teeth tugging. He brought his lips back to mine and kissed me hard. I wrapped my legs around his body allowing him to sink in deeper. He started to quicken his pace, as I did mine. I could feel myself getting close. "Molly... I'm close..." he managed to grunt out as I thrust myself hard upwards one last time. I moaned his name loud "SHERLOCK..." He tilted his head back, his eyes rolling backward as he released into me. "Oh Molly.." He fell forward catching himself with his forearms, both of us panting trying to catch our breathes. He slowly wrapped his arms around me, pulling himself out letting his forhead rest on the bed next to my neck. He rolled over onto his back sliding his arm underneath me pulling my head to his chest. He took a deep breathe in smelling my hair and kissed the top of my head. We laid silent for awhile just enjoying each others presence. I pressed my ear close to his chest listening to his heartbeat. Sherlock broke the silence, "Molly.. I um.. was that.." I knew what he was getting at, "It was perfect. Really." He sighed out with relief as he brought his hands up my head, holding me tight. "Im quite sure our eggs and tea will be cold now." The thought of food made me realise how hungry I was. I hadn't had a bite to eat since yesterday morning. I sat up and threw my leg over him so I could straddle his waist, letting my hands rest on his chest. "Take out?" I asked. "Of course. You'll need your strength if you want to carry this marathon you mentioned on. We still have the counter, couch, and floor to go. I've got some ideas myself if I'm honest." He gave me a smirk, the same one that always had me hanging on would now be mine forever. I smiled, leaning down putting my lips to his ear and whispered, "Suddenly I'm not so hungry."


	3. Christmas

It had been 3 months since Sherlock showed up at my flat. We took turns staying at each others, but lately I had been spending more and more time and nights at 221b. Sherlock suggested I just move in, I always had excuses. I WANTED to officially move in, I really did. I don't know if it was all the years of him closing himself off to me and making cruel deductions anytime I tried to get him to notice me, or only complimenting me when he wanted something from me, but part of me stayed closed off no matter how bad I didn't want to be. I felt scared, like one day he would just be tired of me. Moriarty was dead, Sherlock made bi-weekly visits to see Eurus at Sherrinford. She was doing a lot better according to him. All of the major threats seemed to have been eliminated or dealt with, what was keeping him from deciding I would be safe on my own without his protection anymore? It didn't help that Mycroft made me feel like a liability, like my presence clouded his thoughts. I tried to brush all my thoughts aside, it was closing time at Barts and I had convinced Sherlock to let me set up a Christmas tree in his flat. He said he wasn't helping, but I have a feeling I can do some persuading. I went to my locker and grabbed my coat and keys. I threw my coat on, locked up, and stepped outside in the cold winter air to hail a cab. It started to snow just as my cab arrived. The driver rolled down his window, "Where to, miss?" 221b Baker Street, please." The ride there was slow, the snow fell heavier and it started to pile up on the roads. I stared out the window watching it fall. Christmas was only a few weeks away, most people hated the snow around here, but during the Christmas season, I know it wouldn't feel the same without it. The cab inched forward slowly coming to a hault at my destination. I paid the tab, "Have a Merry Christmas! Thanks for the lift." I stepped out of the cab and the cabbie leaned over taking my cash, "You too miss! Im sure you'll have a delightful Christmas.." His wording struck me as odd, his collar was pulled up covering his neck, he had a full dark brown beard, I couldn't see much since it was dark, I leaned forward to see closer, but he quickly rolled up his window and pulled away. Maybe the man was just having a bad day, not everyone enjoys Christmas. For a second I watched the cab pull away, but the snow began to fall even heavier and the wind picked up, so I brushed any weird feeling away and let myself be excited to set up our tree. I let myself in and made my way up the steps to the Baker Boys flat. When I opened the door Sherlock was pacing the floor rambling and moping about not having a case. "Where's John?" As if I had just woke him from a dream, he looked at me startled "When did you get here?" Taking my coat off and hanging it on the rack laughing "I just got here, it's not like you to not hear me come in. Whats gotten into you?" He rushed over to me grabbing my shoulders "What's gotten into me? Nothing! Thats the problem! No cases! No puzzles!" He started to pace again "Thats just it! Its too quiet!" I walked up behind him putting my arms around him and clasping my hands together on his chest, letting my cheek rest against his back. "What if I told you I had a surprise for you?" He brought his hands up to mine releasing my grip and turned around facing me. "Molly I don't like surprises and nothing on this God forsaken planet could make up for the fact that I HAVE NO CASE!" I pulled away walking back to my coat reaching inside the pocket "I guess I'll just toss these then." Pulling out and holding up a fresh pack of smokes, his eyes lit up. "Now Molly, no reason to be so rash." He stepped closer to me as I started walking over to the trash can and dangling them over. "Now what was it that you said? Oh right! You said nothing on this God forsaken planet could make up for you not having a case." He stepped closer and said "Molly you know I don't play childish games. Hand them over." He desperately emphasized each word when he told me to hand them over. "I guess I was wrong about picking these up then." I said with a smirk on my face releasing the grip on the pack letting them fall. Just before they hit the can he darted over and caught them. He let out a sigh of relief. He stood up towering over me, he leaned down and placed a deep kiss to my lips. "Thank you." I stepped forward walking to the living room, the tree had been delivered while I was at work and he had placed it behind his chair in front of the window. "Our tree looks bare and sad." I made my way over to the box of decorations I had brought over about a week ago and had sat next to the couch. He rolled his eyes saying "That's ridiculous. How could a tree possibly show any emotion? It can't look sad, it's a tree for Gods sake." I scoffed and rolled my eyes "You know what I mean. Come help me with this stuff." He started backing away putting his hands up "No no. I agreed to this horrendous tree. I specifically said I would do no part in decorating. Christmas, like every holiday, is purely a business scheme to make as much money possible in a short amount of time. Then familes get together and pretend like they've missed each other so much, but based on all the unreturned phone calls and texts, it's clear they're just showing face for their grandmother who desperately holds the family together. Not a fan." Walking over to the window he pulled the new pack of smokes out of his robe pocket and placed a cigarette between his lips. Reaching back down into his pocket he started searching for a light. I stood from the box holding up his precious lighter. "Looking for this?" I grinned. His mouth fell slightly opened, the cigarette still dangling from his lips, surprised I had managed to snatch the lighter from his pocket. He made his way from the window over to me reaching for the lighter. Without thinking I shoved it down inside my bra tucking it away from his reach. He laughed "Do you think that will keep me from getting that from you?" I took a step back putting my hand up "Oh I know you CAN get it, but I won't make it easy. The easier way would be to help me decorate this tree and I'll gladly hand it over." He stepped closer removing the smoke from his lips placing it back into his pocket, pushing his chest against my hand and wrapping his left arm around the small of my back. He leaned down putting his lips close to mine and whispered "When have I ever done anything the easy way?" He was right, I tensed my body preparing for a fight and tried to push away. He tightened his grip around my waist, and leaned down pressing his lips hard against mine. My eyes closed, I melted into his lips and my body started to relax. My tongue parted his lips and I felt his right hand slowly lift the bottom of my shirt placing his hand on my ribs slowly moving upward. My eyes flew open and I tensed back up realizing he was slowing working his way to the front of my bra. I pushed him away hard and jumped back. I jumped up onto the coffee table behind me and leaped over to the couch. He laughed "The chase is on." He followed me completely jumping over the table and landing on the couch. I leaned against the wall balancing myself. He reached forward grasping a fist full of my shirt in his hand and yanked me toward him. We toppled over. He landed on his back on the couch with me falling forward landing on his chest trying to fight his hands away. All the jostling had worked the light up and out of my bra and onto his chest. I laughed, squealed, snatched it up and chucked it across the room. "Now you're playing dirty!" No one said anything about rules!" He wrapped his arm around me turning me so he could get on top of me. Before I knew it I was trapped under his body with my both my hands pinned above my head. "Well this is familiar." I giggled still struggling trying to get my hands out of his grip. "Come on, help me decorate the tree and I'll stop struggling." He lowered his face to mine putting his lips to my ear he whispered "I love making you struggle." He positioned his grip so he could hold my wrists with one of his hands lowering the other to my thigh and up to my hip grinding his waist hard against mine. A smirk rose from the corner of his mouth. I breathed out hard feeling him against me. I lifted my head placing my lips on his. I took his bottom lip between my teeth pulling him down closer to me. Just then the flat door opened and John walked in. "Oh God! Seriously?!" He put his hand up covering his face. We both jerked away from each other fixing and adjusting ourselves till we sat next to each other on the couch. "I was umm.. trying to.." I grasped for words trying to put anything together that made sense. "She was... we were.. She wouldn't give me my lighter, John!" He put his hand down taking off his coat and hanging it on the door. "Right, that's exactly what that looked like. If you two plan on necking, at least give me a heads up, or a sock on the door would be nice at the very least." Sherlock stood up and stepped over the table, walked across the room, and picked up his lighter. He turned on his heels grinning wide and gave me a wink. I scoffed, stood, then knelt down next to the box of decorations and started sorting through them. "You'll help me decorate won't you, John? This Scrooge refuses, so I tried bribe him with cigarettes, he still refused so I tried to hide his light in my bra, and then our fight broke out, and then you showed up." I smiled at John. He scoffed, shook his head and laughed. "You two are ridiculous. And of course I'll help. Don't be too upset Molly, the fact that you got him to agree to the tree in the first place is much better than anyone else or myself has done." John and I sorted thru the box as Sherlock stood next to the window throughly taking in and enjoying each drag of his smoke. He exhaled sharply "Where's Mrs. Hudson? She hasn't brought me anything since breakfast." Shes probably downstairs, she not our house maid, Sherlock." John said. I pulled out a long string of lights and added "I didn't hear her when I came in. She's usually listening to music when I come in from work." Sherlock walked towards the flat door and opened it listening. He shot down the stairs yelling "MRS. HUDSON!" He darted back up the stairs "She's gone." I stood up walking towards him "She's probably just out. SOME people actually like to celebrate Christmas. Maybe she stepped out to buy gifts or to see a friend." He started pacing now. "She has a very specifc routine, she never breaks it." Just then his phone buzzed. He pulled it from his robe pocket and quickly read the message. He threw his phone over to the chair and darted to his room. John stood up next to me "What was all that about?" I walked over to his chair and picked up his phone 'Hiiii'-M-- My hands began to tremble and suddenly I felt like everything was moving in slow motion. I turned and tossed the phone to John and then quickly made my way back to Sherlock's room. My whole body felt weak. I burst in through his door as he was tucking his shirt into his trousers. "What does this mean? You don't think.. its not possible.." It's like I wasn't even there, he ignored me and kept hurrying his clothes on. Just then John showed up at the doorway "Whats going on?" Isn't it obvious, John? I noticed Mrs. Hudson was missing and then I recieved that text. Someone is watching us and very closely if I might add. Now, either Moriarty is actually still alive, or someone else has taken Mrs. Hudson and they're trying to throw me off by making me think they're him. I favor the latter." Sherlock fastened his belt, and grabbed his shoes pushing through John and I making his way to the living room. John and I followed behind him waiting for answers. He sat down in his chair, slid on his shoes and made his way to the door for his coat. “Coming John?” I stood there flabbergasted and scared still trying to process what was happening. “Wait, what am I supposed to do?” Noticing the fear on my face he walked over and put both of his hands on my shoulders. “Molly everything is going to be fine. John and I should have this figured out in a couple hours and we’ll be back here in no time.” He planted a kiss on my forehead, then turned and walked out the door with John following right behind him. I sighed out and suddenly the small flat felt extremely large now that I was alone. Since I was alone I should try to focus my mind on something more productive. I walked back over to the box of decorations and started sorting through them again. I organized all the lights and started placing them on the tree when I heard the door downstairs unlock and open. My body froze with fear. “Sherlock? John?” I shouted and no one answered back. I slowly crept over to the flat door and quietly cracked it open trying to peer through the crack. “Oh hi dear!” A familiar voice came from downstairs. “Mrs. Hudson? I thought.. we thought.. Is everything okay?” She peeked around the corner and walked up the stairs to meet me at the door. She laughed “Oh course everything is fine dear. I just stepped out for a bit. You know, with it being this time of year I realized I hadn’t picked anything up for dear John yet. I can’t believe it slipped my mind. What’s got you so on edge?” Realizing I was still talking to her through a cracked door, I opened it and invited her inside. “Sherlock received a rather weird text. He thought you had been taken." Thinking back to how frantic he was about not having a case when she showed up earlier, maybe he was jumping to conclusions. "Oh no dear. I'm just fine! Will you be staying with us tonight? Im gonna pop down and make some tea." Knowing John and Sherlock would probably be out most of the night I decided I might as well go home since tree decorating was out. "No.. I think I'm gonna head off. The laundry is piling up at my flat since I've only been there to pop in and out for fresh clothes. Thank you, Mrs. Hudson." I walked to the door to gather my coat. "Okay dear, but do bundle up. Its really coming down out there." She walked back down the stairs to her flat and I heard the door close. I let out a sigh. Maybe this was just an evil prank to rile Sherlock. He'll figure it out soon enough. I walked out the door of the flat and locked it closed. I made my way down the steps and out into the cold. I could barely see in front of me. The wind had really picked up making it a real snow storm. I stepped to the edge of the curb to hail a cab when I noticed a faint shadow of two men walking towards me. I paid no mind, I figured it was just John and Sherlock coming back after realizing it was all a cruel prank. I looked up the road to my left to try to hail the oncoming cab when the two men came up behind me. One of them put their hand over my mouth. I tried to scream, but everything started to fade and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't find my voice. I tried to kick and flail, but my limbs when numb and then eveything went black. When I woke up, it was dark and it seemed like I was in some sort of old warehouse. It was dark out but there was a street light outside shining through a high window barely lighting up the dark warehouse. I tried to strech, but my hands had been bound behind me in the chair I had been placed in. Just then I heard footsteps approaching and something that sounded like a chair being drug. Out of the darkness a shadow of a man appeared slowly dragging a chair behind him. "I told you that you'd have a delightful Christmas didn't I?" My heart sank. It was the cabbie from before, but his voice sounded so familiar. "Who's there?" My voice shook in fear and I blinked desperately trying to get my eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. He pulled up his chair and straddled it, and crossed his arms across the back. "Oh don't play games, dearest Molly. You know who I am. Say it." My whole body trembled in fear. I opened my mouth desperately trying to get anything to come out. It couldn't be him. He was dead. He spoke up louder this time. "SAY IT!" I brurst into tears, I didnt know what to think, I couldn't form words and I desperately tried to grasp the severity of my situation. "I.. I.." He stood from his chair walking closer, I could make him out perfectly now, but he looked different. Longer shaggy hair, full beard, and dressed in a nice custom tailored suit. My eyes opened wide taking in all his features. My breathing increased to the point of hyperventilation and I cried even harder. He began to laugh as he put his face directly in front of mine "So you do know who I am." A single red dot appeared on my chest just over my heart as he stepped aside. "SAY MY NAME! I give them the word and your gone, but what would be the fun in that? Old Sherlock would be no fun to play with then. I would hate to get rid of his favorite toy so soon. SAY. MY. NAME." I took a deep breathe in through my tears and whispered "Mmmori..arty.." He started to mock me "Muh muh OH SPIT IT OUT, SAY ITT!" I cried even harder, my tears clouded my eyes and I could barely see. "Moriarty!" He crouched down in front of me placing his left hand on my knee and his other on the side of my face stroking my cheek with his thumb. "Now was the so hard?" I flinched as he touched my skin. He ran his hand up my thigh and gripped it hard, I squirmed in my chair trying to pull away as he leaned forward putting his lips to my ear and whispered "I told Sherlock I was goning to burn the heart right out of him." He released his grip from my thigh to stand. He started pacing back in forth in front of me. I watched his every move as close as I could through my tears. "You see, dearest Molly, Sherlock thought he really had burried me. Quite literally I might add. He spent two years away from his precious friends thinking I was gone, trying to destory all I had built. I sent him on a wild goose chase. He wasted two whole years while I slowly picked up the mess in his wake. Quite nearly destroyed his precious little pet too! Isn't that fun?! You see Molly, I told Sherlock I was going to burn the heart right out of him, but that was only the beginning." He walked back over to me and bent down nearly putting his nose right to mine and slid his hand into my coat pocket pulling out my phone. He stood back up, scrolled through till he found Sherlocks number and called him. "Hiiiii. It's me. You've got thirty minutes to make it where little Hansel and Gretel nearly gorged themselves to death. Come alone or I kill her. Try anything funny and I kill her. Byeeee!" He hung up and walked back over to me placing my phone back in my pocket. "Now for you, you don't scream, or I'll kill him, and make you watch. You don't talk to him, or I'll kill him, and make you watch. Do you understand?" I quickly shook my head up and down. I just wanted this to be over. I needed to see Sherlock so everything could be okay again. I knew deep down this was only the beginning. Ten minutes past, then twenty. In a sing song voice he spoke up,"Tick-tock tick-tock. My my dearest Molly will your precious Holmes boy make it in time?" He continued to pace the floor in front of me, checking his watch every few minutes. Five more minutes passed. He only had five minutes left to get here. I started panicking. I'd gladly die for Sherlock. Maybe he just wouldn't show and I could keep him safe in my own messed up way. With two minutes to go my heart sank and I began to accept my fate. I closed my eyes and breathed out. "Go ahead. Do it. Get it over with. I'd glady die for Sherlock Holmes." I said through clenched teeth and tears. "Now where would the fun in that be?!" He walked over to me and walked behind my chair. He ran his hands up through my hair and pulled it back hard causing me to look directly up at him. I whimpered out at the sudden pain. "Let. Her. Go." A deep demanding voice came from across the room. He let go of my hair and jumped with joy "Oh jolly! You've made it! I've missed you so much. You're just so much fun! Did you miss me?" Sherlock made his way across the room to stand in front of me. Moriarty met him and reached up to grab his chin, Sherlock grabbed his wrist twisting and pinned his arm behind his back. "Uh uh uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you." The red dot appeared back on my chest and Sherlock released his grip. I wanted so bad to yell and tell him not to worry about me, just to end this now, but I knew he would just kill us both so I kept quiet. My emotions were all over the place. I was absolutely terrified and furious. I still couldn't stop crying. I just wanted all this to be over and to be in his arms again. Sherlock spoke up "What do you want?" Moriarty laughed and said "Oh Sherlock, you don't want to know how all the events unfolded?" Moriarty crossed his arms behind his back and walked over towards me. He stroked my face with the back of his hand, Sherlock started to step forward to stop him, but he stopped himself knowing there was nothing he could do. "Do you feel helpless, Sherlock?" Avoiding the question he said "Let me guess. Clearly, you faked your death. I had Molly to help me fake mine. Now, to who helped you with yours. Eurus? Irene Adler? You fired off a blank round letting yourself fall backwards. On the back of your skull you had a well hidden integrated blood packet which burst when you hit the ground. I stupidly didn't even bother to check your pulse because from my point of view, you had blown your own brains out. You knew I faked my death, but it wasn't you I needed to convince. I only had to make it seem real to your snipers so they wouldn't take out John, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade. For the next two years you sent me on a wild goose chase trying to destroy your empire while you were coming in behind me picking up the pieces. You even bet that this would destory my relationship with John. Unfortunately for you, John is the most loyal man I've ever met. You even sent Mary his way to finish up the job and unfortunately for you again, John won Mary over and she just couldn't set her emotions aside. Now, answer my question, what is it that you want?" Sherlock stood proudly with his hands behind his back eyeing Moriarty waiting for his response. Moriarty left my side and walked to stand directly in front of Sherlock. He smiled and laughed "Nothing gets by you Mr. Holmes, does it?" Shaking his head and looking down at the ground, still smiling. "I have much planned for you Sherlock. I'll burn the heart out of you yet." He started to circle around him, looking him up and down. "You see, that was only the beginning. I have sooo much fun planned for us Mr. Holmes." Sherlock clenched his jaw, he was visibly pissed off which is very unlike him. "What. Do. You. Want?" Sherlock asked through clenched teeth. Moriarty laughed "Oh this is new! I like this new you. So much emotion. Yes, this will be fun indeed." Sherlock calmed his face and Moriarty spoke up again calmer now. "I need five minutes unsupervised and unrecorded with your lovely sister Eurus." Sherlock still stood proud though his eyes darted back and forth weighing his options. "Was I wrong?" Of course you weren't wrong! I thought surely by now you would've figured me out. Did dear Molly cloud your mind?" He said in a moking tone. "Now stop trying to bide your time, stop trying to figure me out. All this will fall into place just like I planned. Now, five minutes with your sister, yes?" Just then from a distance we heard gunshots ring out and men shouting. Sherlock moved quickly and swung hitting Moriarty across the jaw with a right hook. "Was all this part of your plan?" Moriarty fell to the ground catching himself with his hands. He jumped back up and sprayed the floor with blood and spit. He leaned over putting his hands on knees trying to catch his breathe. He looked up to Sherlock and smiled wide, blood dripping from his teeth. "Had to rely on your dear old brother?" Sherlock made his way over to me, trying to quickly untie my hands, and whispered "We have to go now." Moriarty ran over to Sherlock and tackled him to the ground, pinning his shoulder to floor he swung and struck Sherlock across his left jaw. Sherlock quickly pushed him off and pinned him to the floor delivering several blows to the face before Moriarty finally went limp. He stood up towering over Moriarty's body, and wiped off his bloody lip. "Bastard." He ran back over to me and finished untying my hands. He stood me up and grabbed my hand tugging me along to the exit. When we got outside the gunshots and yelling continued from inside. There was a car waiting for us outside and Sherlock ran to the door opening it, and hurrying me inside. He stepped inside and slammed the door closed. The car spun and peeled out of the gravel lot, and soon enough we were back on the main road. The driver spoke up "221b Mr. Homles?" Sherlock nodded and grabbed my hand and arm pulling me close. He leaned his back against the door stretching out taking up the back seat forcing me to lay across his chest. He placed both his hands on my head as I rested it on his chest. I breathed in deep smelling his clothes. And when I breathed I started crying uncontrollably. "I thought I was going to lose you again. Sherlock, I can't. I was ready to die for you. I don't know how in the hell you got us out of this, but please just don't let me go. I need you." He pulled me in tighter kissing the top of my head and whispered "I love you." I wrapped my hands as tight as I could around his back, gripping as much of his coat as my hands would hold. "I love you, too." My crying slowly stopped and I started to dose off in his arms trying to forget about the events that had unfolded. Sherlock broke the silence. "I called Mycroft." I put my hand on his chest pushing myself up so I could look at him. "Wait, you did what?" I was thoroughly surpised he'd actually asked his brother for help. "Mycroft has been keeping tabs on his whereabouts for awhile now apparently. Just another thing brother mine kept from me. When I called him, all he said was he was on the way and hung up. So I carried on with my side of the plan, showing up, and giving his men time to make their move. I will say, I did have my doubts that Moriarty was actually dead. Mycroft will deal with him for now." Sherlock stared forward not making eye contact with me. "I'm sorry you had to call Mycroft. I know you two don't get along the best and if it weren't for me you could've handled things yourself." I reached up with my left hand placing it on his chin to make him look directly at me. He studied over my face, he seemed so calm and sure. "No, this had to be done." I tried to ease the mood as he pulled me in tighter. "I'll move in." He sighed out "I know." I looked at him shocked, how could he have possibly known? "Oh so you're just so sure of yourself?" A smirk rose from the corner of his mouth. "I had John so start packing up your things when we left before. Considering the events that unfolded before us tonight, I knew you'd have a change of heart." I scoffed and laughed "Don't be so thick. You're just so sure of yourself aren't you?" He grabbed both sides of my face and kissed my lips. I slowly pulled away and said "So does this mean you'll help me with the tree then?" He placed his hand on my back sliding underneath my shirt. The warmth of his hand felt nice. I pushed myself up farther on him getting closer to his face. He leaned forward and kissed my lips again then trailed kisses all the way to my ear and whispered "Not a chance in hell."


End file.
